The Tintin Voyage
by delusiontaxx
Summary: Setiap tanggal 10 Januari; England dan Belgium meninggalkan segala kesibukan kenegaraan mereka dengan saling bertemu di tengah kepadatan kota London. Di sebuah toko di Covent Garden, mereka merayakan bersama Ulang Tahun tokoh kesayangan mereka, Tintin.


Summary : Setiap tanggal 10 Januari; England dan Belgium meninggalkan segala kesibukan kenegaraan mereka dengan saling bertemu di tengah kepadatan kota London. Di sebuah toko di Covent Garden, mereka merayakan bersama Ulang Tahun tokoh kesayangan mereka, Tintin. UK/Belgium.

Disclaimer : Hetalia milik Himaruya Hidekaz, Petualangan Tintin milik Herges.

[[Fic untuk mereka yang cinta Hetalia dan Tintin. Tintin di sini hanya sebagai sebuah seri fiksi seperti di dunia nyata.

Happy birthday Tintin! ]]

(*******)

England menatap jam di PDA-nya sekali lagi, dia tersenyum karena waktunya tiba juga untuk dia bertemu dengan Belgium. Dia telah menunggu sepuluh menit lebih awal daripada waktu yang ditentukan perempuan itu datang di tanahnya itu. Dia berharap-harap cemas, dia tak sabar untuk bertemu dengan perempuan itu. Tangannya yang tidak memegang PDA, memegang sebuah koin yang lebih berharga daripada cincin-cincin pernikahannya.*

Akhirnya dia melihat wanita itu, berjalan dengan eloknya, langkahnya bebas, sepatu haknya berdecit. Belgium yang rambutnya pendek keemasan melambai-lambai, senyumnya terkembang, matanya yang hijau memancarkan kebahagiaan. Dia memakai busana musim dingin seperti wanita eropa pada umumnya, tebal tetapi modis. Jaket beludru hitam yang menutupi lengan dan bagian atas roknya, rok itu tergerai tetapi tidak menutupi tumit, membuatnya berjalan dengan anggun. Warna busana yang dipakainya gelap senada dengan musim dingin, hanya kain penutup lehernya saja yang berwarna merah agak cerah, dibuat oleh seorang teman spesialnya.

England cepat berjalan menemuinya, langkahnya ringan dan dia tersenyum, tak dapat menutupi kebahagiannya.

Saat mereka sudah cukup dekat mereka behambur, saling berpelukan.

Beginilah rasanya kalau sepasang kekasih yang sudah berbulan-bulan tak bertemu, akhirnya bertemu. Sebagai negara, pertemuan di luar hal politik adalah anugrah yang harus dimanfaatkan dengan baik.

"Bagaimana? Mau langsung ke sana?"

Belgium mengangguk, wajahnya merah merona karena dingin dan terlalu senang. Dia melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada lengan England sebelum mereka berjalan. Nantinya dengan mobil pribadi milik England mereka akan tiba di sebuah tempat, yang inilah penyebab mereka dapat bertemu.

(********)

England menunjukkan koin itu lagi, sama seperti setahun yang lalu Belgium akan menatapnya dengan tatapan takjub -padahal koinnya itu-itu saja!-. Koin sekecil itu yang bisa saja tertukar dengan koin-koin biasa miliknya pasti tidak mudah untuk dijaga, tetapi England mampu menjaganya selama 17 tahun sejak 1995. Iya, koin Petualangan Tintin yang didesain eksklusif untuk mengenang kematian pembuat Tintin, Herges. Gambar di koin bertuliskan 10 Euro tersebut terdapat wajah Tintin, hebat bukan, koin yang dibeli hampi 30 Euro dapat dibelanjakan 10 Euro. Belgium mendapatkannya eksklusif untuk dirinya dan juga England, begitu juga koin selanjutnya untuk memperingati 50 tahun edisi petualangan ke bulannya Tintin.

Memang koin itu terbatas sekali, hanya diproduksi 5000 koin! England mungkin menjaganya dengan baik, apalagi dia mendapatkannya berkat kekasihnya yang baik hati!

Tatapan takjub Belgium mungkin karena dia memang selalu begitu kalau melihat barang-barang yang diproduksi dari karya komikus negaranya. Dia penggemar Tintin yang tak bisa selalu mengelu-elukan Tintin, jadi setiap tanggal 10 Januari setiap tahun dia bisa melakukannya dengan England. Terkesan norak memang, tetapi begitulah mereka sebagai negara yang apapun tindakannya dibatasi.

Mereka akhirnya tiba di The Tintin Shop, toko yang seluruh isinya adalah barang-barang khusus Petualangan Tintin. Toko yang terletak di Covent Garden itu strategis ditengah-tengah pusat perbelanjaan dan gedung menarik seperti the Royal theatre. Toko yang beruntung letaknya ini adalah toko berbasis Tintin yang pertama di dunia! Mengherankan sekali karena toko-toko berbasis Tintin di Belgia baru buka bulan kemudian setelah the Tintin Shop.

England mengaku sangat menyukai seri Petualangan Tintin ini, walaupun dikatakannya dengan malu-malu. Belgium sendiri sudah melihat kencintaan England terhadap Tintin. Dia heran saat Tintin pertama kali dipublikasikan berbahasa Inggris, England berusaha keras menjadikannya cocok, tak hanya dari segi bahasa tetapi juga budaya. Beberapa bagian Tintin dirubah, alasannya agar dapat dipahami oleh orang-orang di negaranya. Belgium sangat menghargai usahanya itu.

Tak hanya dalam bidang misteri antara Poirot dan Holmes, ternyata bidang misteri-petualangan seperti Tintin mereka mempunyai kecocokan dan kertertarikan yang sama.

10 Januari pun dapat dijadikan kencan tahunan!

"Lihat England! Mereka memproduksi boneka Milou yang.." Belgium mendekap boneka anjing yang seputih salju itu, "makin lembut,"

England tertawa kecil, "Itu sih karena kamu sudah jarang memeluk boneka itu. Menurut aku sih sama saja,"

"Tapi aku mau beli ini!"

England hanya menggarukkan kepalanya, memikirkan ke mana boneka-boneka Snowy yang telah dibelinya, yang pastinya kini sudah berjumlah ribuan.

Sambil mendekap boneka anjing tersebut, Belgium berjalan-jalan keliling toko.

"England, kau selalu meningatkan aku pada Kapten Haddock!"

"England, lihat mereka memproduksi hiasan botol rum ini. Mungkin kau harus membelinya sehingga saat kau terlalu lelah kau akan menganggap ini rum dan meminumnya!"

"Tapi aku tak suka minum,"

Begitulah hari yang akan mereka lewati di toko. Belgium akan terus-terusan meyakinkan England kalau dia mirip Kapten Haddock dan dia sendiri akan membeli barang-barang yang berhubungan dengan Snowy. Sementara England akan sangat sulit membeli barang yang dia inginkan. Dia menyukai tokoh Tintin, dan hanya satu barang yang benar-benar ia sukai, yaitu koin yang diberikan Belgium tahun 1995 dan dia simpan di mantel musim dinginnya itu.

Tiba-tiba matanya teralihkan pada sebuah kotak tipis yang gambarnya belum ia lihat sebelumya.

"Film Tintin terbaru! Apakah tuan sudah tonton? Kalau belum, tonton sekarang daripada menunggu tahun depan!" seru penjaga toko yang sudah dikenalnya dengan baik.

Hari itu toko dipenuhi pembeli, walaupun tidak sebanyak perayaan lima-tahunan, tetapi ulangtahun tetaplah ulangtahun, penggemar Tintin dari seluruh dunia bersenang hati datang ke sini. Kebanyakan mereka akan membeli barang-barang yang disainnya baru dan macamnya.

England baru melihat DVD itu. Dia cepat-cepat memanggil Belgium dan meminta sarannya.

"Kita tonton bersama di flatmu!" seru Belgium tanpa keraguan.

England menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung sebelum akhirnya membelinya.

Setelah seharian berada di tempat yang penuh sesak mereka akhirnya keluar dan pulang menuju flat milik England.

England memakai topi pelaut milik Kapter Haddock yang katanya model terbaru, Belgium yang membeli dan memasangnya di kepalanya. Sementara Belgium tengah memegang sebuah plushie Tintin terbaru.

"_Happy Birthday Tintin! You're 83 years old now! You've become quiet an old man_!" kata Belgium dengan bahasa Inggrisnya yang fasih. Dia lalu mencium boneka itu lalu kembali memasukkannya ke tas plastik.

England hanya bisa tertawa akan keluguannya, padahal ini bukan ulangtahun Tintin, tetapi seluruh serinya!

"Ada apa? Mau dicium juga, hmm?"

England tak bisa mengelak Belgium yang menciumnya asal di antara mata kanan dan pipinya.

[[**notes**:

*cincin pernikahannnya dengan Portugal yang paling berarti tetapi dia rela untuk menjualnya dan mendapatkan koin itu.

reference source : Wikipedia, & Google.

_Special headcanon_ : Belgium dan England sama-sama Tintinologist! ]]


End file.
